Final Review and Rating Guide
Many reviews on NFS Car Reviews Wiki will include a Final Review and Rating section. This section basically gives the car a score the car based on it's different performance figures or attributes, such as top speed, acceleration and handling. Based on the overall car score, it is rated on a scale of one to ten, one being the worst and ten being the best. Below you can find details about how the car score is given and how the different areas of a car are rated. Car Attributes Car attributes are what affects the overall performance of a car. The three main attributes are top speed, acceleration and handling. Each of these attributes are based on performance figures or information obtained from tests in whatever game that car is from. Based on the amount of a certain attribute, the car will be given an attribute rating and a score for that attribute. All the information for this can be found below. 'Top Speed' The top speed of a car determines how fast a car can go when it's pushing it's limit to the max. The higher the top speed, the faster a car can go, so obviously a faster car is usually better as a higher top speed will make a car more suitable for races, chases and for beating less powerful cars. The different ratings for top speed can be found below. *Top speed less than 100 mph: 1 point *Top speed 100 mph to 120 mph: 2 points *Top speed 120 mph+ to 130 mph: 3 points *Top speed 130 mph+ to 150 mph: 4 points *Top speed 150 mph+ to 170 mph: 5 points *Top speed 170 mph+ to 180: 6 points *Top speed 180 mph+ to 190: 7 points *Top speed 190 mph+ to 200: 8 points *Top speed 200 mph+ to 230 mph: 9 points *Top speed 230 mph+ : 10 points 'Acceleration' The accleration of a car determines how quickly a car can gain speed from a stand still, or while driving. A higher level of acceleration will enable a car to maintain speed through turns, quickly regain speed after crashing or after a tight series of turns and also to reach top speed quicker on the straights. Accelration is determined by how quickly a car can acclerate from 0 to 60 mph in seconds. Below are the different ratings for acceleration levels *More than 7 seconds: 1 point *Under 7 seconds to 6.5 seconds: 2 points *Under 6.5 seconds to 6 seconds: 3 points *Under 6 seconds to 5.5 seconds: 4 points *Under 5.5 seconds to 5 seconds: 5 points *Under 5 seconds to 4.5 seconds: 6 points *Under 4.5 seconds to 4 seconds: 7 points *Under 4 seconds to 3.5 seconds: 8 points *Under 3.5 seconds to 3 seconds: 9 points *Under 3 seconds: 10 points 'Handling' Although alot of people rate a car by it's top speed or acceleration, the handling of a car is equally as important. Better handling is usually more responsive and has more grip and control entering and exiting turns. The level of handling in a car is determined by the average rating of the 2 subcategories, responsiveness and grip and contol. These subcategories are given a score based on tests rather than numbers. However, each subcategory score will get a rating based on it's performance. Responsiveness A car that is more responsive reacts quicker in split second situations or when turning. A more responsive car turns quicker, has a smaller turning radius and has a higher level a nimbleness than normal cars. Ratings for responsiveness can be found below: *1: No responsiveness *2: Very little or very poor responsiveness *3: Poor responsiveness *4: Below average responsiveness *5: Average responsiveness *6: Above average responsiveness *7: Good responsiveness *8: Very good responsiveness *9: Great resposiveness *10: Amazing responsiveness Grip and Control Grip and control are very closely bonded in a car's handling. The more grip and control, the better a car will be able to perform controlled drifts, stay firmly planted on the road when traveling at high speeds and stay stable in wet or offroad conditions. Ratings for grip and control can be found below: